New Year's Eve - A New Song is Written
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: A New Years special chapter featuring those from 'Symphonica' and 'Cavatinas' along with special guest appearance ! This year... It shall be a year of discovery and truth. Another song will be written... Another story to be told... Rated M to be cautious


Yay~! Aomine's story in Cavatinas is still underway~! Sorry its taking so long... He has a very.. difficult story.. Anyway, first things first, I'M BACK FROM JAPAN PEOPLE! It was...awesome... It's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me! I had so much fun with my newfound friends, my wonderful foster family and the great coordinators! I definitely want to return to my second family one day! Anyone who wants to see me in action in Japan and Tokyo Disneyland can find me on Facebook. Name is Alisa Yamin~! I had a lot of fun... I cried when I had to separate from my foster family... I miss them already... *sigh* Oh well, back to this fic. It's just something I wrote while waiting for the New Year's firework~! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! \^O^/ love ya~!

* * *

**A New Song is Written**

Aomine yawned lazily. Even 4 layers of blanket weren't enough to keep him warm on a winter night anymore. The blue head gazed to the blond who had already crept into Murasakibara's bed; probably seeking for extra warmth too. Aomine pretty much figured that the same thing was happening in Akashi and Midorima's room._ 'Maybe I should pair up with Tetsu… Nah, he might take it the wrong way… And I don't want to see Akashi's collection of scissors again..'._ The saxophonist sighed as he got up from his bed and headed to the living room.

The house only had one heater, but had 6 air conditioners. It was originally a summerhouse said a friend of his. Aomine turned the dial of the heater higher by a few degrees and in a few seconds, he could feel the temperature rising within him. After turning on the lights and grabbing something from the table, Aomine was lying on the floor on his back reading a porn magazine. Winter was freezing. The only way to feel warm was to sit under the heater* on the wool carpet. The saxophonist sighed in bliss as the hot air warmed his body.

It wasn't long before a certain pianist crawled up to him. Aomine was taken off guard as Kuroko climbed on top of his torso. Aomine chuckled when he saw baby blue eyes staring up at him, "What is it, Tetsu?"

Kuroko's eyes were hazy and half closed as his spoke with a voice barely higher than a whisper, "You called right?"

Aomine suddenly realized, "Oh god, I forgot about that… Sorry, Tetsu. I didn't mean to.."

Kuroko shook his head; an inaudible language meaning, 'It's okay'. Aomine was used to Kuroko's lack of words. The pianist simply snuggled on top of the saxophonist's chest and fell asleep almost immdiately, "Aomine-kun…warm…"

Aomine chuckled and ruffled Kuroko's hair, "Am I now?"

Kuroko snuggled closer as a response. _'Does this idiot not know that we're directly under the heater or something?'_ Aomine looked at the sleeping figure sleeping soundly on top of him. _'Oh well… this works too I guess…'_ The saxophonist placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's head before sighing in bliss as he too fell into a deep slumber with one arm wrapped securely around Kuroko's sleeping form.

Kuroko got up once he was sure Aomine was asleep. The pianist stared at the saxophonist's peaceful face, "Oyasumi Aomine-kun." And with that, Kuroko kissed Aomine on the lips gently as to not wake him up. Kuroko relaxed his body and let himself drift away as he placed his head on Aomine's chest and curled his legs in between the saxophonist's. Little did he realize the satisfied smirk on Aomine's face.

* * *

Kise was the first to awaken. He wasn't really sure how he got into Murasakibara's bed but it wasn't the first time he woke up to being the cellist's bolster. The blond stretched his arms and legs tiredly. It was freezing! The trumpeter scratched the back of his head lazily and went to the bathroom._ 'A long soak in a hot bath would do wonders…'_ Kise turned on the hot water tap and exited the bathroom to take of his clothes.

That was when he heard light snoring coming from the living room. As he made his way there, he realized the light was turned on. Kise saw a glimpse of Aomine's head behind the table under the heater, "Aominecchi, you can't sleep out here! You'll get a-!" Kise stopped midway sentence as he came close and saw that Aomine wasn't the only one sleeping on the floor. _'Kurokocchi too?'_ The blond bend down to inspect, "You guys really slept out here huh?" Kise felt the warm air from the heater being directed directly at them, _'So that's why… Typical Aominecchi…'_

Kise heard Kuroko groan as the pianist rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Kise-kun..? 'Mornin.."

Kise's heart skipped a beat as his brain registered Kuroko's adorable face, "Kurokocchi! You're so cute!" Kuroko simply swayed slightly as he tries to get up but his body had turned stiff from sleeping on the floor. Even his legs were dead. The pianist tried getting up but only ended up getting caught by Kise as he almost fell, "Kurokocchi, don't push yourself too hard."

Kuroko mumbled a 'Sorry' as he allowed his body to relax in Kise's arms. Kise hugged the petite pianist and whispered seductively in his ear, "Wanna join me in the hot tub~?"

Kuroko thought for a moment. His body craved for a hot bath; leaving Aomine's side under the heater reminded him that even when you're in a heated house, winter was still unforgiving. Kuroko looked up into the trumpeter's gleaming yet cunning eyes and nodded. Kise didn't actually think Kuroko would've agreed but the way his body shuddered when he left Aomine's warmth meant that he was freezing.

Not wanting Kuroko to trip again, Kise carried him bridal style. Kuroko was about to protest out loud but Kise cut him off first, "Wouldn't want to wake Aomine or the others now do we~?" Kuroko knew what Kise had meant. Whenever he was in denial with something or whenever he protested, the Generation of Miracles always had the thought of Kuroko getting hurt by someone. It was sweet but it got annoying to the point that Kuroko had stopped saying the words 'No', 'Stop' or 'Don't'.

The pianist slumped defeatedly and allowed the blond to carry him to the bathroom. Once inside, Kise helped Kuroko undress under much futile protest from the pianist. The trumpeter entered the tub first. As he relaxed and leaned on the edge, he gestured the now naked Kuroko inside, "Come join me?"

Kuroko slowly entered the bathtub and adjusted himself until he was sitting in between Kise's legs. The trumpeter indulges in Kuroko's willingness. Kise placed his hands on the pianist's shoulder and gave them a gentle squeeze. The blond got a soft moan as a reply, "Would you like me to continue Kurokocchi~?"

"Onegaishimasu…" Kuroko said breathlessly. It was rare someone would massage his shoulders and lately Akashi's training menu was…excruciatingly tiring. Kise continued massaging; delighted to hear the pianist's moans until Kuroko was literally leaning on him. Then the blond grabbed the shampoo and started lathering Kuroko's hair. Kise playfully designed Kuroko's hair into many shapes, "Hahaha! Kurokocchi's hair is so flexible!"

The pianist turned around and looked into Kise's eyes. Kise panicked for a second, thinking Kuroko was perhaps angry at him for playing with his hair.

"Kise-kun."

Kise fidgeted at the cold tone, "Y-yes..?"

The pianist caught the trumpeter off guard as he closed his eyes and kissed Kise on the lips. The blond froze in utter shock. Kuroko retreated and stared at Kise's flushed and confused face. The two of them didn't hear the bathroom door being opened. Kuroko suddenly felt water being douched over his head. The pianist shook his head lightly before looking at the intruder holding a now empty water dipper, "Midorima-kun."

Midorima fixed his glasses, "If you soak too long, you're gonna faint again Kuroko."

The green head already had a towel in hand. Midorima unfolded the large towel and gestured Kuroko out of the bathtub, "Are your legs stiff?"

Kuroko need not reply as he lost his balance standing up in the tub. Midorima caught him and scooped him out with the towel wrapped firmly around his body, "But, Kise-kun.."

"Leave that idiot be. His blood will circulate normally in a few minutes."

Kuroko was tired of protesting so he allowed the flautist to carry him to his room (previously it was Midorima's room). Midorima placed him on the bed and took out another towel from the closet to thoroughly dry Kuroko's head. Midorima took out Kuroko's change of clothes and helped him change into them. The first few times Midorima or any one of them wanted to change Kuroko's clothes, Kuroko would blush brightly and immediately reject them. But slowly, he got the idea that seeing each other naked was not a big deal to them. It took some time for the pianist to get used to it mainly because Aomine and Kise had once ALMOST attack him without his consent which resulted into severe punishment for the two from the violinist.

When Kuroko was fully dressed; seating on the edge of the bed, Midorima kneeled down and massaged the vital points of his legs; instantly bringing life to them, "Please try to refrain from following Aomine's example of sleeping on the floor."

"It cannot be helped. He called for me."

Midorima sighed, "I'm sorry we still haven't gotten used to 'not' call you."

Kuroko shook his head, "It's alright. But..."

"But what?" Midorima asked as he let go of Kuroko's legs.

"You never call for me though..."

That was when Kuroko suddenly heard "Siciliano" being played softly on the flute in his head. Kuroko felt his body relax into the tune. He then noticed Midorima's smirk, "Who says I've never called for you?"

Kuroko smiled back in appreciation and met Midorima's lips. The two shared a loving kiss before hearing Aomine shout from the hallway, "OI KISE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

* * *

When Kuroko and Midorima got out, they were greeted with a panting Aomine, "Midorima! You gotta help Kise! He's running high on fever!"

Midorima sighed, "It isn't fever. He's just got too much blood flowing in his head"

"Help him will you?!"

Midorima followed Aomine into the three-bed room, leaving Kuroko dumbfounded in front of his room. Kuroko failed to notice the other presence in the kitchen*.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko turned his head to meet yellow and red eyes staring at him, "Want some breakfast?"

To be honest, the pianist could not take his eyes off of the violinist. It was rare enough Akashi would have breakfast. Thus, it was even rarer for him to MAKE it.

"It's not very polite to stare Tetsuya. Come, have a seat. The others will join in soon."

Kuroko nodded in apology and sat down at the dining table that was filled with various cooked eggs, toast, sausages, and pancakes. Kuroko ate toast with jam and took one pancake from the stack. After Akashi poured the juices, he sat beside Kuroko who had just started eating a pancake with honey syrup. As the pianist bit into the piece of the pancake on his fork, a dribble of the sweet honey syrup gently flowed from the side of his lips. Before he could lick it, he felt predatory eyes staring lustfully at him, "You shouldn't play with your food Tetsuya." Kuroko blushed slightly as Akashi took the initiative to lick it for him.

The pianist was a little disappointed that that was all Akashi did but he knew how the red head loved to tease him. Akashi returned to his seat and licked his lips cunningly; enjoying the disappointed look on Kuroko's face. A few minutes later, the other 4 joined them.

The meals eaten in the house were never quiet moments, "It's your fault for stealing Kurokocchi from me, Midorimacchi!"

"I did not steal him. I rescued him from you." Midorima replied bluntly as he drank his morning tea.

Kise fumed, "What was that?!"

Aomine sighed, "Now now Kise. Let's just admit that if only you didn't steal Tetsu from me this morning, none of this would have happened!"

Midorima and Kise glared at the saxophonist, "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"Kuro-chin~ My turn this time!" intervened the cellist.

Kuroko simply nodded, "Then I'll follow you today to finish the new year's shopping."

The quarreling trio turned to Kuroko, "Hey!"

Akashi stabbed his fork swiftly into the wooden dining table; effectively silencing everyone. The red head sighed heavily, "Since Tetsuya agreed to follow Atsushi, then I'll leave Ryouta's list to you two. Ryouta, you'll help Daiki and Shintarou with the house. I'll go and make sure '_those two_' don't lose their way again."

Kuroko tilted his head, "...'_Those two_'?"

Kise excitedly replied, "AH! That's right! Kurokocchi has never met '_those two_' before!"

Aomine rubbed the back of his head, "Now that you mentioned it..."

Akashi smiled at the pianist, "You'll meet them soon enough. Now, get going."

Kuroko and Murasakibara excused themselves from the table. With the shopping list and money in hand, the two went out to start shopping for their New Year's celebration. Meanwhile, in the house, Aomine and Kise were washing dishes while Akashi and Midorima went to take their baths. Kise turned to Aomine and asked, "Ne, Aominecchi.."

"What?"

"You think_ he'll_ like Kurokocchi?"

"... Who knows? That senpai of yours doesn't like anyone."

"Hey!"

* * *

A friendly female worker gave a plastic full of rice cakes to Murasakibara and bowed to Kuroko, "Thank you very much Kuroko-kun! Please come again!"

"Domo" Kuroko ignored the blushing girl and continued walking down the street with Murasakibara beside him carrying 3 plastic bags with one hand; the other in his coat pocket. They had been out for hours, searching for the things on the list. It would've been easier had Akashi not specifically write the brand, weight and store. It was 5pm and it was already dark as the night can be. However, due to the New Years Eve celebration, the streets, shops and houses were decorated with colorful lights; illuminating the night sky.

Kuroko checked the items that were already bought, "Okay... Now, we need some flour for the cake.."

Murasakibara lazily leaned his chin on top of Kuroko's head, "Kuro-chiiiiin~"

Kuroko almost laughed at the cellist's desperate plea, "We can go to the Amai Yuki store. They sell flour and sweets."

The purple head's face lighted up as he took Kuroko's hand in his own, "Shall we~?"

Kuroko nodded happily, "We'll make it in time for dinner too." Kuroko did not mind public affection or the stares/glares they got. What mattered was what he thought of himself and he was sure that this was nothing to be ashamed of. When they reached the store, Kuroko hurriedly begged the store owner from closing his shop. The owner was cleaning and was on his way to turn the 'Open' sign to 'Close'. Looking at Kuroko's earnest face, the man allowed them inside. The pianist sighed of relief, "Thank you sir."

"Just hurry it up! I got my own party to attend to!"

The pianist nodded, "Murasakibara-kun, you can choose the sweets. I'll search for the flour." The cellist nodded as Kuroko checked the brand of the flour Akashi had written. The day would have been easier had Akashi not give them Kise's shopping list as well. But who were they to question the violinist. Murasakibara picked all the sweets that caught his attention and put them on the counter. Kuroko also found the flour needed, "Thank goodness they had it."

The purple head stared at Kuroko's face, _'So cute..' _

After paying for the things they bought, they proceeded to exit the store until the man at the counter called out to them, "Hey, wait!"

Kuroko turned around and saw a plastic bag in front of him, "Take these with you. My wife just made them! It'll surely keep you warm on your way home! Just accept it as my gratitude for being this year's last customer!"

The pianist took the plastic bag and watched the man re-enter his shop and closing it for good. Murasakibara tried peeking, "What is it?"

Kuroko shrugged and opened the knot. Almost instantly, the sweet smell of red bean filled their noses, "Taiyaki*..." Kuroko laughed softly when he realized how thin the layer was as he could see the color of the filling through the surface. It was obvious that the reddish ones were red beans, the black ones were chocolate, the pink ones were strawberry and there was only one that was perfectly brown. Kuroko took it out and ate it in one mouthful. The pianist's face became sparkly, _'Vanilla...' _

Murasakibara pouted, "Kuro-chin.. How could you eat the only perfect Taiyaki in there?"

Kuroko looked up at the purple head, "Sorry, did you want it?"

"A taste would have been fine..."

"Is that so. Ne, Murasakibara-kun, can you lean down for a moment?"

"Eh?"

Kuroko stood on his toes and kissed the cellist. Murasakibara tasted the sweet flavor on Kuroko's tongue, loving how the pianist moaned when he explored his mouth. Murasakibara parted their lips and smirked at the panting pianist, "It was sweet~ Vanilla but I think Kuro-chin made it taste sweeter~!"

* * *

Akashi was in flames as he sat on the couch. Kise and Aomine sat at the dining table looking at the red head, "You think he's pissed about something?" Kise asked.

"Maybe its cuz Tetsu and Murasakibara hasn't come back yet?"

Midorima who was setting up the table intervened, "Or it could be because '_they_' got lost again..."

Kise and Aomine sighed, "They come here every year... How do they always get lost?"

Aomine thought hard before saying, "Maybe Akashi's instruction and map are too complicated for them?"

"Nah! Senpai never gets lost! ...But he's weak to women... He follows their lead instead of his intuition... Then again, he will take initiative under circumstances.."

The saxophonist scratched his head, "That's not good. Cuz the women he's following is..!"

Midorima silenced the two immediately when he saw Akashi's fire spreading onto the ceiling.

Meanwhile Akashi was listening to every word,_ 'If they don't shut their mouths this instant, I'll make sure this New Years party will be hell for them... and those 'two idiots'!'_

Suddenly, the door opened, "We're home."

Kise jumped with joy, "Kurokochhi! Welcome home! Oh, that looks heavy!" Kise and Aomine helped the two with the shopping bags and went straight to the kitchen, "Cooking time!" chimed the two. Midorima sighed defeatedly, "Now get out you two before you ruin something like you do every year."

Aomine sulked, "Like you didn't screw up last year!"

Kise joined in too, "Yeah Midorimacchi! Like when you added-!"

But the blond was silenced by Aomine and the flautist, "Don't tell Kuroko/Tetsu about THAT!"

"Oh..right... That was a really horrible New Years Eve... Everyone became so horny, we-!"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

Kuroko merely looked at them, confused about their conversation. Akashi stood up and helped Kuroko out of his coat, "Welcome home Tetsuya. It must've been cold."

The pianist shook his head, "Murasakibara-kun's hand is very warm."

"Is it now?" asked the violinist. All of a sudden, Kuroko's eyes widened and his body stiffened. Akashi noticed immediately and took hold of the pianist's shoulders, "Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

"I...I hear... a harp.."

Everyone came to realization, "_They're near__!'_

* * *

"Ahhh.. Weren't we here just now? I think we should've gone left..."

Kasamatsu gave up, "You know what? Stop leading the way. Give me the map!"

"Matsu-tan is mean..."

The black haired man sighed, "Momoi, for the last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT! Now give me the map!"

"Fine fine! You lead the way! HMPH!"

The man rubbed his temples frustratingly as he took the map. Every year without fail, they would always get lost. He didn't know whether it was because they rarely visited or the fact that every house and road looked exactly the same! But after interpreting the somewhat accurate map, Kasamatsu was able to find it, "This should be it."

Momoi squealed, "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

Kasamatsu smiled, "Yeah. I'm sure they've grown. C'mon lets go in."

When the two went in, they were greeted by a pop-up confetti firework, "WELCOME HOME!"

Kasamatsu and Momoi stood dumbfounded. Kise was the first to run up to them, "Senpai!" The black haired man smiled, "How's it going Kise."

The door was closed and the countdown to New Years Eve party began. Shockingly, not even a few seconds since they entered, Momoi screamed, "KYAAA! Who is that?!" she said as she pointed to Kuroko. Kasamatsu too stared at him, "Yeah, I've never seen you before."

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

At hearing that name, Momoi stiffened, '_K-Kuroko...?... Tetsuya...?_'

Kasamatsu offered his hand, "I'm Kasamatsu Yukio. It's nice to meet you too." Kuroko shook the hand politely. Kuroko proceeded to face Momoi but when he got only a stare from the pink haired woman, Kasamatsu nudged her. "O-oh! My name is Momoi Satsuki.." The pianist approached her and smiled, "Do you play the harp, Momoi-san?"

Even though she wasn't thinking straight, she nodded nonetheless. She didn't expect the next thing that happened though. Kuroko's smile turned into that of an angel, "You play very beautifully Momoi-san..."

Momoi blushed all the way to her ears at those words. Kuroko was called by Aomine and Kise as they prepared the table and started digging in. Momoi's gaze constantly landed on Kuroko. Kasamatsu realized it as well, "Hey, you and that kid alright?"

"Matsu-tan..." Momoi called out seriously.

This time, Kasamatsu was able to forgive her for the name calling due to the seriousness in her voice, "What?"

"That boy... I.."

"Satsuki watch out!" Aomine shouted as the Taiyaki that he and and Kise was tossing around landed on her face. Due to the thinness of the crust, the red bean paste was splattered all over her face. Aomine and Kise along with Murasakibara covered their ears for the inevitable.

"DAIKI YOU ASSHOLE!*"

* * *

Midorima and Kasamatsu helped Momoi clean up in the bathroom.

"ARGH! I'm so getting back at that idiot for this!" She washed her face again just to make sure there were no traces of red bean. As she took the towel from Midorima, she looked at him, "Midorin, I've never played in front of that kid before. How does he know how well I play?"

Kasamatsu agreed, "I've been meaning to ask that too."

Midorima nodded, "You see.. We don't fully understand him either but ever since he met us, he says he's been hearing us play even when we were not. We tried further studying it and we realized that every time we thought of him or every time we feel the need to see him, no matter how little or desperate we are, he 'hears' us in such a way that the voice that's calling for him is our music."

Momoi and Kasamatsu were shocked at what they were listening to. They knew about everyone's curse but Kuroko was... unique. Momoi suddenly saw a glimpse of an image of a boy hiding behind her uncle a few years or maybe a decade back.

"He hears us through our music and just now, before you came in, he said he heard a harp playing but he could only hear it faintly. Only when you asked for him did he say what your music sounded like."

The black haired man stopped the flautist, "Wait, does he play an instrument too?"

Midorima answered, "The piano."

Momoi was hyperventilating, "It..It can't be..!"

Kasamatsu rushed to her side and caught her before she fell, "Momoi! Get ahold of yourself!"

The pink haired woman tried regaining her breathe but it was futile. Now there was no mistaking it,_ 'He's... Uncle Kuroko's... son..'_

* * *

Aomine laughed as he and Kise kept talking about the incident, "Did you see her face?!"

The two were laughing so hard, Kuroko had the urge to punch them hard in the head. Murasakibara was busy eating in front of the TV; watching the 108 ringing of the bell in Tokyo. Kuroko sighed, no one was available for him to talk to. Suddenly, he heard a beautiful violin piece. Kuroko followed the melody till he awkwardly found himself climbing the rooftop using the vine ladder beside the side entrance of the house. Kuroko saw Akashi lazily sitting as he hummed the tune Kuroko was hearing in his head.

The violinist smiled when he saw Kuroko climbing the roof, "So eager to join me, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded and sat beside the red head on the roof. Akashi looked up to the moon. Kuroko followed suit and stared at the beautiful glowing star in the sky. Kuroko shyly took hold of Akashi's hand. The violinist smirked, "It has been awhile since its just the two of us." Kuroko nodded mutely.

To break the silence, Kuroko said, "I have yet to finish this year's resolution. Akashi glanced at him and said, "Well, there's still time before the Sun rises."

"You're right. Ne, Akashi-kun?"

"Hm- Mph!" Kuroko successfully caught the violinist off guard as he connected their lips. Akashi regained his composure instantly as he took lead of their kiss. He was rather happy to see Kuroko so bold and cunning. When their lips parted, Akashi took hold of Kuroko's chin and took a second to indulge Kuroko's flushed face, "May I know exactly what was your New Years resolution this year?"

"I-"

"Ahah! I found them! They're on the roof!" shouted Kise as he climbed up. Soon enough, everyone was on top. Luckily, they had a strong roof to support everyone. It was only hours till the rising Sun of a new year would emerge. That night, the Generation of Miracles and their friends waited till the final seconds and did a countdown of their own. Momoi had sat beside Kuroko, all the while she was staring at his face while they chatted and chatted for hours and hours. Midorima had brought all their coats and blankets up just to keep each other warm.

Just a few minutes before the countdown, they could see their neighbours all climbing on their roofs as well. Kise stood up proudly and smiled, "It's coming!"

"5...4...3...2...1..!"

And the beautiful rays and beams of the Sun hit the the surface of the ground. It's brightness blinding their eyes, its warmth reaching their skin. The people were shouting, "Happy New Year". Momoi held Kuroko's hand, grabbing his attention, "Happy New Year Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko smiled back happily, "Happy New Year, Momoi-san."

Just for a split second, Momoi heard an alternation of that greeting coming from a boy when he was only 6 with the exact same smile, "_Happy New Year Momoi Nee-san_!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Urgh.. It's 3am... I'm still not asleep yet... (Even though tomorrow is the first day of school...) There are probably mistakes everywhere... I'll fix it soon... Night night...

**GLOSSARY**

heater - this one is the air-conditioner/heater version. It looks like a regular air-condiotioner.

kitchen - this is the interior. www. mediafire ?ey321v49ohgoict Just remove the spaces (credit goes to my sis)

taiyaki - a fish-shaped waffle battered snack filled with multiple choice filling (mainly red bean)

DAIKI YOU ASSHOLE - original was 'AHOMINE DAIKI' but... yeah. Tell me if you prefer this instead


End file.
